


Max's Punishment

by pervertedmind_69



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervertedmind_69/pseuds/pervertedmind_69
Summary: The story takes place in the second season when Eleven sees Max trying to impress Mike with her skateboarding in the gym. In this fictional version Max kisses Mike which makes Eleven furious. Eleven corners Max in the locker room and punishes her.Story is kind of dark with non-con spanking. You have been warned.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 21





	Max's Punishment

Eleven stared at the new girl skating around Mike and making him laugh. She overheard her name while they joked and messed around. Max. Eleven could feel her heart breaking. And then something happened that turned her sadness into rage. Max leant over Mike on her skateboard and pecked him on the lips. Mike awkwardly kissed back. Suddenly they were full-on making out. 

Fury coursed through Eleven’s body at the sight. Her fists clenched and the window next to her blew apart. 

“Whoa!” yelled both Mike and Max in surprise. They looked at the shattered window in amazement.

“How did that break?” Mike wondered.

“I don’t know,” Max didn’t seem very bothered. “But we should get out of here before we are blamed for it.”

“Oh yeah, let’s get out of here.”

“I have to get my stuff from the locker room. So I will see you tomorrow then?”

“Yeah, sure,” Mike replied.

Eleven hid behind the gym as Mike shuffled off towards home. Max went to the back of the gym towards the locker room. Eleven was still furious and decided to get some retribution from Max for messing around with the boy she loved.

Max was stuffing her backpack when she saw Eleven walking towards her in the locker room.

“Oh hi,” she greeted her. “I didn’t know anybody was still around.”

“You kissed Mike,” Eleven said quietly. 

Max looked up in surprise. Something in the tone of the girl’s voice and the way she was looking at her made her feel very uneasy.

“You were spying on us? Who the fuck are you?” 

Eleven raised her hand with her palm facing towards Max. Suddenly Max felt a great force shove her against the lockers behind her. She cried out in pain and fell down on her knees. 

“Wha... what? How did you do that?” She stammered fearfully.

Eleven raised her hand again. Max was first lifted into the air and then smashed against the lockers again. She screamed out in pain as she fell on the floor again. Her whole body was bruised and hurting like hell. She couldn’t believe what was happening to her. 

Eleven lifted her hand again and Max felt her clothes being ripped apart. All her clothes including her undergarments were ripped off her body. She screamed and tried to cover herself with her hands. “Leave me alone! Why are you doing this to me?” She cried, terrified out of her wits. 

As Eleven stared at Max naked and cowering on the floor, a strange gleam entered her eyes. She started feeling aroused at the power she held over the other girl in the moment. The slut who had been making out with Mike, the love of her life. 

“I am punishing you.” Eleven told the cowering naked girl coldly. She then raised her hand to the side and a huge paddle came flying out of the PE teacher’s room and into her grasp. 

Max started blubbering on seeing the large wooden paddle. “Please... please.... I will stay away from Mike. Please don’t me hit me anymore.”

“You have to take your punishment.” Eleven said in the same cold voice. 

Suddenly Max felt herself being lifted and thrown on to the bench. She was forced on her knees, her head down pressed against the bench and her pale ass high in the air. Her legs were forced apart by the invisible force and she was completely exposed to her assailant. Eleven stared at the sexy sight in front of her. Max had a beautiful bubble butt which was spread open in front of her, revealing her pink asshole and hairless pussy . Her small developing breasts were pressed against the hard wooden bench. 

She walked over to her and caressed her soft asscheeks. “I am going to paddle you with my own hands instead of using my powers. I think that will give me more satisfaction. “

Max felt a bit relieved on hearing that. After all, whatever powers this girl had, she was quite small and slender. How hard could she possibly hit with her own strength?

Eleven brought her hand down hard on Max’s ass and watched her round soft asscheeks bounce around on impact. Her anger was slowly evaporating and she was getting more and more turned on. She gave her four more hard slaps, two to each cheek. Max cried out as she felt the sharp stings all over her ass. 

‘Okay that hurt, but this isn’t too bad,’ she thought hopefully to herself. 

Then Eleven raised the scary paddle over her shoulder, gripping it with both hands. Suddenly Max didn’t feel reassured anymore.

Eleven swung the paddle with all her strength and smashed it on the middle of Max’s full round ass. Max screamed in agony. Her whole ass felt like it was on fire and she couldn’t move an inch; the invisible force mercilessly held her down. Eleven, who was actually quite strong despite her thin frame, swung the paddle again. And again. Max screamed as the paddle smashed against her asscheeks, making them bounce and jiggle uncontrollably after every impact. 

Eleven was completely enjoying humiliating and punishing her opponent. The sight of the paddle hitting Max’s soft asscheeks and making them bounce and jiggle was making her pussy absolutely drench her panties. Max on the other hand was in hell. Her ass was quickly turning red from the beating it was taking. Every hard smack resulted in almost unbearable pain. 

After around twenty hits, Eleven stopped. Max’s ass was a splotchy red with bruises all over. She was crying hysterically, blubbering and begging for mercy. Eleven grabbed her asscheeks with both her hands. They were flaming hot because of the merciless thrashing. She played with those soft asscheeks for a while. Fondling and squeezing them. 

“Did you learn your lesson?” she asked the sobbing Max in a fake sweet tone. 

“Yes! Yes! I have! Please don’t hit me anymore!” Max cried out, terrified of more beating. 

Suddenly the force holding her down disappeared and Max crumpled on to the ground. Immediately her hands went to her poor abused bottom and tried to soothe them.

“There’s only one thing you have to do now to complete your punishment. Then you can go home.”

“Anything! Anything! Just don’t hurt me anymore!” sobbed Max.

Eleven sat down on the bench with her legs spread and raised her dress up to her waist. She pulled down her pink panties to her ankles. 

“Lick me,” Eleven commanded.

Max was confused at the request and felt like saying no. But she was far too terrified to argue. She decided if this was what it would take to end the hellish punishment, she would do it. She crawled over to Eleven and put her face in between her legs. Then, hesitantly, she started licking Eleven’s pussy. As Max licked she realized she didn’t mind the salty taste of Eleven’s soaking wet pussy. It felt kind of hot to lick another girl like this. 

Eleven on the other hand was in heaven. Max’s soft tongue licking her pussy sent her over the edge very quickly. She started cumming, grabbing Max’s hair and pressing her face against her pussy as she came. Max continued licking as she felt Eleven convulse and as juices from her pussy started flowing into her mouth and all over her face.

After Eleven had cum, she got up, pulled up her panties and straightened her dress. She turned around without another word and started walking away.

“Wait!” Max cried out desperately. “How will I get home? You tore all my clothes.”

Eleven turned around to stare at the naked girl on the floor with her cum plastered all over her face and her ass red and sore.

“That’s your problem,” she told her coldly before walking out.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if you liked it. Also, I will be taking requests for more Stranger Things smut fanfics. So leave your requests as well!


End file.
